


Head dizzy 'cause you're running on my mind

by Istillwant_you



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istillwant_you/pseuds/Istillwant_you
Summary: Confessing to your best friend while they're sick isn't the best plan.But what can Hwang Hyunjin do when Jeongin asks what the younger means to him?





	Head dizzy 'cause you're running on my mind

Jeongin bolts up, waking from his sleep as he lets out a heavy cough, barely being able to breathe. Oh, how he wishes he would get better already; thoughts interrupted by his series of wheezes and tired breaths. He lies down carefully, making sure not to wake up his best friend who is just inches away from him.

"Jeongin?" Hyunjin wakes and calls the younger's attention. Turning himself around to face Jeongin, he asks, 

"Can't sleep?" Jeongin nods. The younger scrunches his nose as the sound of his sniffles fill the silent air, 

"Yeah, damn my white blood cells for not working properly". 

"Language",

"Hyung, I'm literally 17,"

Hyunjin chuckles lightly, shuffling closer towards Jeongin until he's close enough to wrap his arms around him, and buries his head into the younger's chest. He always does the same routine with Jeongin; they go to his house to hang out for a while and play video games, then after that they enter his room and plop on to the bed and cuddle until both boys fall asleep. 

Just as friends, of course.

Hyunjin mentally sighs. 

"What do you want to do then? To help you fall asleep?" He asks, still engulfed with the smell of Jeongin's shirt and the rising and falling of his chest. 

"I don't know, like, lets just ask each other questions?" Jeongin suggests. Hyunjin agrees, not realizing the amount of possible questions that could _possibly_ ruin their friendship. 

"What am I to you?" Jeongin asks. He lets go of the hug to take a look at his hyung who looks like he's about to faint. 

_Ah, the age old question I was always asking myself_ , Hyunjin thinks. But he couldn't answer it then; maybe now is the right time to get his thoughts together and finally tell the younger how much he means to him.

"Huh, well," Hyunjin hesitantly mutters. _What if he doesn't like me that way? What if he isn't even into guys? But then why would he ask what he was to me? I-_

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me", Jeongin says, cutting off the boy's thoughts. "It's a dumb question anyway. Just forget I even-" His own sneezes interrupting him as Hyunjin pats Jeongin's back in attempt to make him feel better. 

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, telling himself not to get carried away by everything and just say everything he wants to say before possibly risking their friendship and telling Jeongin how he became the older's everything. 

"You were always like that, Jeongin," Hyunjin starts off, 

"Always degrading yourself and your efforts, please don't do that. Because there is someone out there looking at you as if your the one that hangs the stars", he states, suddenly cupping Jeongin's face to look at him and him only. Both of their eyes instantly meeting and locking together; Jeongin's breath hitches as Hyunjin comes closer. 

He continues by saying, "And it's been-- and always will be, me". The older finishes his small confession by placing a soft kiss against Jeongin's forehead. "I know things might become complicated from here on", he adds, "But this feeling I get whenever I'm with you, I can never bare to keep for myself." 

After realizing what he had just said and done, Hyunjin instantly lets go of Jeongin out of embarrassment and turns around. Refusing to face the younger with a blush on his cheeks, he says, 

"I think that's enough for today, isn't it? Plus, you're sick so I shouldn't be keeping you up." 

"H-hyung! That's unfair!" 

_I'm scared._ Hyunjin thinks. _I'm scared that you would reject me and everything starts to become awkward._ But what Jeongin says next was something Hyunjin thought would only happen in his dreams.

"I like you! Not just as a friend or a brother!" Jeongin exlcaims. Pretending to be asleep, Hyunjin on the other hand, is smiling because _w h a t . He actually likes me back??? This is literally the best news I've ever recieved- I can't wait to do boyfriend things with him and—_

"I know I'm not good with words but if you want to be like that then fine! Be like that", the younger's back now turned against Hyunjin's as he continues talking, 

"Forget everything I said," 

His rambling stops when a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his waist and a mellow voice cuts him off by saying, "You always tell me to forget this and forget that, but what you don't know is that I can't. I treasure everything that we do together-

-Saying you are my everything is an understatement and that telling me to forget is something I'm incapable of". He continues, 

"So I'm sorry if I can't do this one thing you want me to do". Hyunjin feels Jeongin's temperature going up and he wonders wether it's his fever or it's because he's making the younger blush massively. 

Hyunjin prefers the second option. 

He adds fire to the flame by saying, "But you can tell me to love you-- I can easily do that." 

Suddenly, a series of coughs emit from Jeongin's mouth and replies with a whining, "Hyung!" whilst covering his face with their blankets. Life could never get any better, Hyunjin thought to himself as he snuggles, once again, closer towards the younger. Comfortable silence fills the air as they decide to talk more about what just happened after Jeongin wakes up and feels better; and you bet Hyunjin gets a boyfriend after that.

**Author's Note:**

> How can you put links here SKDJDKSK anyways hope yall enjoyed this hyunin fic!


End file.
